leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY067
* Closed * * }} The Moment of Lumiose Truth! (Japanese: ミアレジム戦！サトシVSシトロン！！ Gym Battle! VS !!) is the 67th episode of the , and the 866th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 9, 2015 and in the United States on June 13, 2015. Blurb After a false start, the Lumiose Gym battle between Ash and Clemont is getting under way! To begin, Clemont’s Bunnelby and Ash’s Pikachu trade the same moves they used when they first met, on Ash’s first day in the Kalos region. Bunnelby has learned some new tricks since then, but it can’t stand up against Pikachu’s Iron Tail. Next up, Clemont sends out Heliolisk, and Ash switches to Goodra. But Heliolisk moves with impressive speed, dashing around the battlefield more quickly than Goodra can follow. Ash calls Goodra back and sends out the speedy Hawlucha, but Heliolisk still seems unstoppable...until Ash notices that it pauses to spread its frills before every attack. Hawlucha times its attack just right and knocks Heliolisk out! Clemont’s final Pokémon is Luxray, who uses Electric Terrain to charge up the battlefield and quickly takes down both Hawlucha and Pikachu. Ash sends Goodra back into battle and uses Rain Dance to short out the electric battlefield. Then, a clever use of Bide allows Goodra to unleash an overwhelming show of force, giving Ash the win and the Voltage Badge! Serena suggests Laverre City as the next destination, and our heroes get ready to head out—with Clemont once again by their side! Plot and prepare to have their long-awaited Gym battle at the Lumiose Gym. As and watch from the stands, they have , , and come out so that they can all watch the battle as well. joins them a moment later, disappointed because it will not be participating in the Gym battle. In addition, Meyer comes to watch the Gym battle as well, much to everyone's surprise. Clembot, acting as the referee, starts the match, and Clemont brings out as his first Pokémon. Ash, though momentarily surprised at Clemont's choice, decides to start the battle with . While Bunnelby and Pikachu are battling, Bonnie realizes that the battle is proceeding in the exact same way - the same attacks, the same responses, and the same successful hits - as the very first battle between Ash and Clemont. As Ash orders Pikachu to use and Clemont responds by having Bunnelby grab Pikachu with its ears, which is the same response he made last time, Clemont shows off Bunnelby's new move, , to great effect. After two attacks, with the first one successful and the second one stopped by Iron Tail, Pikachu lands a final blow on Bunnelby and eliminates it from the match. For his second Pokémon, Clemont chooses , and Ash recalls Pikachu in favor of . Despite Goodra's powerful nearly hitting its mark, Heliolisk proves to be extremely agile and takes advantage of that. Goodra is helpless against Heliolisk's barrage of attacks, culminating in its paralysis with . Realizing that Goodra cannot defeat Heliolisk, Ash substitutes for it. Although Heliolisk begins to overpower Hawlucha as well with its combinations of and , Ash notices that Heliolisk is momentarily vulnerable during the second it takes to open its frills. Using this to his advantage, Ash orders Hawlucha to execute a point-blank , knocking Heliolisk out. With Ash having all three of his Pokémon left and Clemont just one, the match is very decidedly leaning in Ash's favor. However, Clemont calls on , his most powerful Pokémon. After using , Luxray easily knocks out Hawlucha with a single Wild Charge and has little trouble in taking Pikachu out of the battle as well. With only Ash's paralyzed Goodra left, the battle has suddenly shifted to favor Clemont instead. Immediately after calling Goodra out, Ash has it use . The Rain Dance both wipes out the Electric Terrain and, due to Goodra having the Ability , cures its paralysis. The two Pokémon, now on even footing, exchange attack after attack. Finally, however, Luxray falls to Goodra's attack. After the match, Ash and Clemont thank each other for the amazing battle and Clemont rewards Ash with the . Following Serena's suggestion, Ash sets his sights on Laverre City as the location of his sixth Gym battle. Clemont assures the group that he will continue traveling with them from this point on, and they all renew the promise they made at the beginning of their journey, this time with Serena and Dedenne as well. Major events * Clemont's Bunnelby is revealed to have learned . * Clemont's Heliolisk is revealed to know and . * Ash's Goodra is revealed to have as its Ability. * has a Gym with and wins, earning the . * Ash learns that the next Gym is located in Laverre City. * Clemont returns control of Lumiose Gym and his Gym Pokémon to Clembot while he resumes his travels with Ash. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie (flashback) * James (flashback) * Meyer Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Other * Clembot Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: ** This time, accompanies and his . * and Professor Sycamore narrate the preview for the next episode. * Mad-Paced Getter is used as an insert song during the battle's conclusion. * This episode is similar to Ash's Gym battle with Volkner in The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World!. ** Both Gyms specialize in . ** Pikachu defeats a Pokémon and is recalled afterwards but later loses to a , the Gym Leader's last Pokémon. *** Ash uses a part Pokémon against the Luxray. However, it lost this time. ** Both Gyms had a robot for a referee. ** The participants had an earlier battle that was cancelled due to 's interference. ** An Electric-type Pokémon uses on the ground after another Pokémon uses . ** Ash's activates its Ability. * This episode also holds some similarities to Ash's official battle with Norman in Balance of Power. ** It is the second match against the fifth Gym Leader of the region. ** Both Gym Leaders were the first of their region that Ash met. ** The battle eventually has the same Pokémon fighting as their first match. ** One of Ash's Pokémon use there ability for the first time. * The Japanese airdate for this episode aired on the same week as the English airing of The Green, Green Grass Types of Home!. Both episodes featured Ash officially battling the Gym Leader the episode after arriving in the respective city. **These two episodes were also initially listed on the schedule without the word "The" at the beginning of their English episode title. However, when they were aired, they both included "The" at the beginning of their English episode title. * This is the only time where did not use in a Kalos Gym battle. * This episode's dub marks the first directed by Theresa Buchheister. Errors * When Ash holds up 's Poké Ball, the white center and black band around the white button is much larger than normal. * When Goodra activated its Hydration Ability, its right antenna turns black in one scene then turns back to purple. * The original blurb for this episode misspells Lumiose as Lum''oi''se. XY067 error.png|Goodra's antenna error Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |th= |tr= |sv= |he= }} 067 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanasaki Category:Episodes directed by Masahiro Sekino Category:Episodes animated by Yasushi Nishitani Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes with Gym battles Category:Episodes in which Ash gets a Badge Category:Episodes in which a main character joins the group de:Geistesblitz in Illumina City es:EP871 fr:XY067 it:XY067 ja:XY編第67話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第67集